Two Little Girls
by So Electric
Summary: Two little girls grow out their training bras, one little girl breaks furniture, one breaks laws. Cousins with issues of their own come to Degrassi and stir up more trouble than there already is.
1. Default Chapter

Amy Baudelaire stood in the mirror, scrutinizing every flaw, every blemish on her body. She took a deep breath as she gave her appearance a final look-over. Straight, honey blonde hair hung straight to the middle of her back, piercing green eyes were outlined in a fine rim of blonde lashes and her clothes were ironed and pressed with detail. She wore a pair of silky khaki cargo pants with a pink wife beater. Grabbing her backpack, Sophia ran downstairs. She gobbled down a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. She was heading out the door when she heard her mother's voice. 

"Stop right there young lady." Sophia Baudelaire walked down the stairs, a mug of coffee in her hand. "Where's Charlotte?" Amy groaned as her mother mentioned her cousin. _Damn it,_ she thought. _I thought I was going to be able to leave without her._ Amy scowled as she returned to the kitchen table. She sat at the table, staring at her hands while her mother gave her a lecture. "You know your aunt and cousin have been very generous, letting us move in with them after your father passed away. Charlotte has even switched schools so you'll feel more at ease. I want to see your chin up from now on, young lady and stop being such a spoiled brat!" Amy sighed. _There goes Little Miss Perfect coming down the stairs now_.

Charlotte Davenport took a deep breath before coming down the stairs. Honestly, she didn't want to face her cousin. Ever since Aunt Sophia and Amy had moved in, everything had gone downhill from there. Charlotte had been against the move from the start. "Charlotte, my sister and your cousin are going through a horrible time right now." her mother had said. "You know how much they loved Uncle David, they need a new start. Sophia was telling me that everything reminded her of him. Come on, be a trooper." So Charlotte had adjusted, Charlotte had been a trooper. She hadn't even complained when her mother had suggested she change schools from her lush private school where she knew everyone and everyone knew her to the plain, boring Degrassi Community School. She knew she'd face a whole new slew of questions. "How can she be your cousin? Youre…well, black!" Charlotte's mother, Sophia's sister was Italian. Charlotte's father was from Senegal, in Africa. They had a baby and the baby was well, Charlotte. Charlotte's parents were divorced, her father was a high powered lawyer who tended to business all around the world and her mother was a former model, her parents had been divorced from the time she was two and she never really saw her father.

What made things worse, was Amy's constant bad attitude. Charlotte had put up with it at first, but now she couldn't stand it. Every five seconds, Amy would make some rude comment about how _perfect_ Charlotte was. She also constantly talked about how Charlotte didn't have a boyfriend. The first Friday she was here, she made fun of her relentlessly. Charlotte didn't mind not having a boyfriend, she figured boys were there to reassure you about how pretty you were. This was the only thing Charlotte knew about herself without doubt. While Amy was pleasant-looking but not spectacular, Charlotte was threateningly pretty. It was something she'd accepted, just as her hair was black and her house was white. Her hair fell in shiny black curls to her waist, her eyes were large and the color of violets. Her skin was a smooth color, like coffee with milk, she was tall and thin with a nice body.

"Good morning Aunt Sophia, good morning Amy!" Charlotte called, opening the refrigerator. It was hard for Amy not to call back a sarcastic comment but she bit her tongue. "Good morning Little Miss Per--, I mean…erm, ready for school?" Charlotte smiled. "Yes, but a bit nervous." She downed her glass of orange juice. "Bye Aunt Sophia!" Amy rolled her eyes as she headed out the door.

"So do you know the way?" Amy asked. Charlotte smiled. "Yep, I think I do." Amy nodded. "Just so you know, I'm not going to be hanging out with you when we get to Degrassi." Amy said. Charlotte frowned. "Okay."

Amy looked at her to see how easy she could make Charlotte cry. "See people like you are down here," she put her hand by her knee. "And people like me are up here.", she put her hand a couple of inches above her head. Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. "You know what Amy? I wish you'd never moved in with us." 

"Well if my dad hadn't died," Amy said, squeezing out a few fake tears. Charlotte was infuriated. "Cut the crap Amy! I know you're not crying, and stop throwing a pity party for yourself. Do you see _my_ father around?!" Amy rolled her eyes. "No, because he's having sex with someone else." Charlotte turned around and slapped Amy on the cheek. The two girls walked to Degrassi in silence.

"Excuse me, where's the principal's office?" Amy said, laying the charm on thick for a startled and scared looking grade seven. He adjusted his glasses. "Right there," he said shakily, then ran off. Amy laughed simultaneously with Charlotte. Each noticed the other laughing at the same time and stopped. "Hi," Charlotte said, grinning. She handed the secretary a piece of paper. "I'm Charlotte Davenport and this is my cousin, Amy Baudelaire. We're both new students." The secretary grinned, there was some lipstick on her teeth. "Yes, today is the first day of school. Welcome to Degrassi!" Charlotte grinned while Amy winced at the cheesiness. "Well each of you will be placed with a companion that will help you make friends, guide you to your classes, etc. This is usually two people, one of the same sex and one of the opposite sex. One of these people has half your classes, while the other has the other half. So, Charlotte you will be placed with," she glanced at her paper. "Terri and Jimmy." She looked up and smiled. They're both lovely people. And Amy, you'll be spending the day with Ashley and Marco. Also genuinely nice people. Alright they should be coming anytime soon."

A girl with very short dark hair and blue eyes entered the room. "Hi, you're Amy?" she said. Amy nodded. "Yes Amy Baudelaire." Ashley struggled to hold back a laugh. _Who does this girl think she is? Royalty?_ A wiry handsome Hispanic boy came in next. "I'm Marco." he said, smiling. Amy seemed happy as she walked out the door.

Terri arrived next, a thick, yet beautiful girl with pretty brown hair. She seemed really nice. "Hi," she said. "I'm Terri!" Charlotte smiled. "I'm Charlotte but most people call me well…Charlotte!" Terri offered a sympathetic look. "You must really miss your old school." Charlotte nodded. "Yes, but I love new experiences." Jimmy came in ten minutes later. _Not too shabby_, he thought with a smile on his face. _Not shabby in the least!_ "Jimmy," said the secretary. "Nice you showed up, but you never _were_ one for punctuality." Jimmy smiled. "I missed you too Ms. Hoschlinger. Terri!" he called. Terri seemed ecstatic. "Jimmy! So we're touring her together?" Jimmy smiled. "Guess so." Charlotte frowned noticing the sparks fly between the two. "So are you two…" Charlotte said as they walked into the hall. Jimmy and Terri exchanged a laugh. "No way, Terri here and I have been friends since first grade." Terri sighed. _But I'd like for us to be more than friends_. Terri sighed as she followed behind Jimmy and Charlotte. _Always in the back, always behind_.


	2. You were always half crazy now look at y...

"Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe!" Charlotte and Terri collapsed on the bedroom floor, unable to talk because they were laughing so hard. "Wow," Terri said, laughing. "We never do karaoke at Degrassi, this was so much fun." Charlotte laughed.

"It was fun wasn't it? We should do this more often." Charlotte got up and retrieved a bottle of pills from her dresser drawer; she took two and swallowed them with a bottle of water. "Char? What are you doing?" Charlotte glanced at Terri.

"How do you think I stay so thin?" She shook the bottle. "Laxatives." Terri stood. up and wiped a piece of hair from in front of her face. "Not a good idea Char. I don't think that's healthy." Char turned around. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She jumped onto her bed. "Are you going to Paige's party?"

Terri laughed. "Of course, it'll be the place to see _and_ be seen." Charlotte nodded. "Yes I'm excited." She turned a somersault on her bed and stood up again. "And Jimmy will be there!" Terri laughed along with Charlotte. _Yes, he will be there. If only he was going to see me._ "So? Who do _you_ like Ter?" Terri looked down at her hands. "Uh no one really." Charlotte took a sip of water. "Come _on_ you must have a crush on someone. What's this I hear about Spinner?" Terri rolled her eyes. "What about him? Come on, let's go buy some clothes for Paige's party."

"So?" Amy began. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" Ashley smiled. "Well…um…watch television and go to the movies."

"Oh," said Amy. "Fun." Amy looked around her surroundings. She was sitting in Ellie Nash's dark damp basement. Posters of Sid Vicious and the Grateful Dead adorned the walls while some random punk band played in the background. They sat on the floor while Ellie painted her nails black and Ashley drew on her arms with a marker. This was how Amy had been spending _every_ afternoon since she got to Degrassi, sitting in Ellie's basement. Sure, Ashley and Ellie were nice but this was _not_ how Amy had imagined spending her after school time in Canada. She imagined she would be hanging at the mall with beautiful girls who hung on her every word and flirting with cute boys. She had flirted with a cute boy but word around school was that Marco was gay and Amy Baudelaire did _not_ flirt with gay guys. Well now that she'd thought about it, she'd imagined her social life kinda like…well Char's. Ever since they'd started Degrassi, Char had never been home. She'd been at the mall with Terri or dinner at Hazel's or the movies with Jimmy.

__

Ring Ring! Ashley's cell phone rang. "Hello? Craig? Oh. Hi Paige. Tomorrow night? Uh, sure. Why not? Okay, bye." Ashley turned toward Ellie and Amy. "That was Paige. She just invited us to her party. I said we'd come." Ellie stood up. "What?" Ashley frowned. "Well we had nothing else to do and I figured Amy could meet some new people." _And maybe I'll see Jimmy there._ Amy jumped.

"Party? I am _so_ there."

Charlotte applied the finishing touches on her make-up before turning around to face Amy. "What do you think?" Amy grinned. "Perfect." _Wait did I just say Charlotte looked perfect?_ Charlotte admired her reflection; she'd spent a lot of time getting ready for this party and wanted everything to be perfect. She was wearing an extremely short denim skirt with a thin electric blue camisole. A trucker hat covered her hair, which was in pigtails, and she wore flip-flops. She wore deep plum eyeliner, which made her eyes look fragile and intricate with a shimmery dark plum eye shadow and a thickening mascara. She wore a plain lip balm and traces of blush, which made her cheekbones beautiful.

Amy turned. "Et moi?" Charlotte laughed, giddy with excitement. "Tu es tres belle ma cherie!" Amy turned back around. _Wait did I just say Amy was really beautiful? Whoa…weird._ Amy did look prettier than usual. Her hair was curled and she'd put traces of glitter in it. She wore a lots of mascara with a fun silver eye shadow. She wore no blush but golden bronzer. After they got to the mall, Ellie and Ashley had headed to some gothic store and had chosen thick black boots and black hair dye but Amy had actually found some cute things in the store that she mixed with a combination of her and Charlotte's wardrobe. She'd found some oversized dark silver cargo pants in the store and had paired it with a pink gauzy top. She looked and felt like a fairy. "Girls? Are you ready?" Mia Davenport, Charlotte's mom was going to drop them off at the party while Sophia went on a date with a man she'd met at the University. Sophia was a college professor specializing in Anthropology and had recently met a nice Economics professor, they were going to a Commodores concert and then to a café to eat. Because of the date, Mia was on parent duty.

"Come on girls you don't want to be late for the party of the year." Mia said, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. _Aunt Mia is **so** cool_. Amy thought as they walked out the door.

"Party over here!" Amy and Charlotte walked into the party where Spinner was dancing like a crazy fool with Hazel who looked _totally_ into him. Jimmy was dancing; very well, in fact with Ashley who looked more than a little awkward. Paige was leaning against the wall; sipping a glass of punch and being seduced by a very cute grade ten. Terri was having what seemed like a very in depth conversation with Craig and Ellie while Manny stared at her angrily. The place was packed and Joe Budden's "Pump It Up" was playing loudly. Amy and Charlotte danced in, looking for friends. Amy asked Sean to dance, he agreed and before anyone knew it they were grinding, that's right Sean was _grinding_ on the dance floor. "Like Glue" by Sean Paul came on and Charlotte started dancing by herself to the song. She was amazing and totally into it. "Char?" Jimmy said. "Dance with me?" Charlotte smiled. "Why not? You're not too shabby."

Charlotte and Jimmy danced that song and the one after that and the one after that. Finally, Char took a break and went to go get a glass of punch. She stepped into the kitchen and Jimmy joined her. "You look really pretty tonight Charlotte." he said. Charlotte grinned cautiously. "Thanks."

Jimmy leaned in. "I mean it. You're beautiful." Charlotte leaned in too, and they kissed. Soft and subtle, it felt like the whole world was spinning.

"Ellie?" Ashley said. "I'm going to go get some punch." Ellie waved her away. _Jesus they've been talking about the pros and cons of abortion for what seems like eighty hours! I mean, I love Ellie, she's my best friend, but sometimes the girl just doesn't know how to have fun_. _Not to mention_. Ashley looked down at her clothes, she wore a black leather skirt with black fishnets and high boots, it was somewhere between gross and gothic. _These clothes are seriously getting old. I wouldn't mind hooking up with Jimmy again_. She thought wistfully, remembering their dance. _I wouldn't mind being the old Ashley again. It was actually fun, being on top of the world. I think I just saw Jimmy in there, maybe we can talk_. Ashley pushed the door open to the kitchen where Jimmy and Charlotte were kissing. Her jaw dropped. Noticing Ashley's gaze, Charlotte tore herself from Jimmy. "Oh, hi Ash." he said. "Have you met Charlotte." Jimmy placed his arms around Charlotte's waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Charlotte looked down, she felt cheap, like a prostitute, but she hadn't done anything wrong had she? Ashley turned around and rushed out the door.

__

Oh my God! Canadian boys kiss **so** much better than American boys, I think it's the varying pressure thing they do. Amy looked up and smiled at Sean. "Wow," she said. "That was fun." 

Sean grinned. "Yeah we should do it more often.

"Sean!" Emma pulled Sean away from Amy. "What are you doing?" They'd been kissing and dancing on the dance floor all night, it was her **duty** to pull them apart. Sean frowned. "Why do you care?" Emma gasped. Could she perhaps still have feelings for Sean?


	3. You make as much sense as a nursery rhym...

It was the morning after the party. Terri had slept over and everyone was quietly sleeping. _Ring ring_. Charlotte groaned as she picked up the phone. "Hello," she whispered groggily. 

"Hey Char, it's…it's Katie."

Katie Chu was Charlotte's best friend from first grade, they'd shared everything from parties to periods their entire life. But Katie and Charlotte hadn't spent much time together since Char switched to Degrassi. Charlotte sat up in bed, wrapping her blanket around her body. She tied her hair in a ponytail and leaned against the headboard. "Hey Ti-Ti," she began, using Katie's childhood nickname. "What's up?" Usually Katie was loud and bubbly but today she was somber. She laughed quietly. "And why are you calling me at 7:00 in the morning?"

Katie sighed gravely. "Hilary had an accident last night." Charlotte frowned, remembering Hilary: a sophisticated blonde with a modeling career taking off. She was one of Charlotte's closest friends. Charlotte suddenly got nervous, pulling her blanket toward her chin. "What….kind of accident did she have?" Katie sighed on the other end. Charlotte knew that Katie was twirling one of her signature black ringlets around her finger.

"Hilary died last night. She went into cardiac arrest from not eating. She was too thin, under 100 pounds and 5'9. I thought you should know." Charlotte wiped tears from her eyelashes. "What?" It didn't seem real. Charlotte pressed the phone against her chest, breathing slow and sad. "Thanks for calling me Katie."

Charlotte took a bottle from her bedside table. She went into the bathroom, tripping over a shoe thrown across the floor, her vision blurred by tears. She opened the bottle, pouring the laxatives into the toilet, watching the pills swirl around, turning the water a sad shade of blue. Charlotte slid down the black marble wall, crying softly, curled into a fetal position.

Nobody was awake when Amy rose with a smile on her face. _Sean, Sean, Sean._ She turned over in bed. _Sean, Sean, Sean._ Sunlight streamed through the windows. _Sean, Sean, Sean. God I love that boy._ She touched her lips, remembering the light kiss he'd tickled them with. She attempted to go back to sleep, but was too excited for the upcoming day. _Today's too beautiful to be cooped inside. _She dressed quickly in _very_ low baggy sweats and a white tanktop, she pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs for breakfast. She cut open a watermelon, slicing pieces and took out some yogurt. She smeared some cream cheese and jelly on a chocolate chip bagel before placing some strawberries and bananas in a blender for a smoothie. She fixed her plate and headed out on the patio for early breakfast. Noticing her cat, Spunky walking around, Amy picked him up and took him outside with her. She sat him on her lap while absentmindedly sipped her smoothie. She stroked him softly, remembering the day she got him.

__

It was her ninth birthday and her family went out to dinner. Her, and the people she loved most, her mom and her dad. They went to her favorite restaurant and she'd ordered a super fudge sundae. She'd received a new party dress, a brand new computer game, and some roller skates. These were all from her mom and relatives, she hadn't gotten anything from her dad yet. That's when he gave her the smile. The one where his eyes crinkled up at the corners and you could see every tooth in his mouth. "So, Amy missing a present?" he'd asked. Amy got excited. He went out to the car and came back with a big basket in her favorite color, purple. Amid some trinkets: a book, some barrettes, and a bracelet there sat a tiny orange kitten barely two weeks old, laying on a soft blanket. She'd jumped up and down. "Oh Daddy! You're the best!" And then she'd curled up in his huge lap, smelling his smell a mix of Dove soap and pine trees. She snuggled close to him as he held her, feeling the happiest she'd ever felt in her life.

Amy felt her cheeks get wet as tears slid down them. She sniffed, wiping her cheeks and the tears continued to pour out. She headed upstairs to get some tissue. Her cousin, Charlotte was curled up on the floor crying her eyes out. Amy slid down, hugging Char tight as they cried together.

Manny sat on Emma's bed as Emma clicked around on her computer. "Emmmma this is so boring." Manny flipped through a magazine for the thousandth time before throwing it down. Emma turned around, a gleam in her eye. "I have an idea," she said, smiling. "Why don't we go spy on Sean and Amy at the movies today?" Manny laughed.

"Uhh right Emma." Emma stood, pacing. "I'm serious. I'll have to find some more adult clothes. I'll have to be able to compete with Amy in that department." Manny stood, turning Emma around. "That's a genius idea. You'll just have to get Sean back."

Terri sat painting her nails on Charlotte's desk as Charlotte sat on her bed, talking on the phone. She giggled. "Of course Jimmy, come over whenever you want. Like now." She giggled again. "My aunt's not home and neither is my mom. Come on. It's only Terri." _Stop giggling on the phone Jeeze!_ Terri thought. _It's so sappy I could shoot myself. Ugh!_ "Char? I'm out." Charlotte gave her signature smile as she waved goodbye. "Call me" she mouthed. Terri nodded and shut the door behind her.

Amy scooted closer to Sean as he put his arm around her. She gasped as the scariest part of the movie came on. _What a great excuse to kiss Sean!_ she thought. Just as she was leaning in, she felt a piece of popcorn hit her in the back of her head. _Who in the world would do that?_ She turned around but everyone was watching the movie intently.

Manny and Emma slid down as Amy turned around. "Emma," Manny hissed. "I've never seen you do something so stupid!" Emma shrugged.

Jimmy slipped his tongue into Charlotte's mouth as they rolled around on her bed. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and her shirt was halfway unbuttoned. She gasped, taking a breath of air. How had this started? Oh yes, she remembered now. He came over, somehow they'd started kissing and before she knew it, she was half naked and in her bed. He slipped his hand under her shirt. They kissed some more. "Wow." Jimmy leaned back against the headboard. Charlotte climbed into his lap. "Wow is right." He slipped his arms around her waist.

"You are…" he stared at her for a second. Charlotte stood up and began pacing. "I know, I know. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, a work of art." She sighed. "Yeah I know already." She perched on the edge of her bed. Jimmy crawled over to her, giving her a light kiss on the neck. "I was actually going to say smart, funny, charming but…you're all that too, I guess." Charlotte sat up and started kissing Jimmy again.

"Sean? I'm gonna go get some popcorn." Amy leaned over whispering, her lips grazing his ear. He looked at her. "Er…I'll come too."

"Look!" Emma whispered. "They're leaving, come on this is our…err, my chance." Emma and Manny crept up the aisle as the bright lights of the theater fought against their pupils. "Whoa, bright! Look there they are!" Manny pointed to Amy and Sean, Amy ordering from the concessions stand and Sean with his arm wrapped around her waist. Emma walked over. "H-Hi Sean," she smiled, teetering in her high heels.

Sean took a double take. "Emma? Is that you?" The girl in front of him certainly did not look like Emma. Her hair was frizzy like Emma's but tied in a bun with a million little glittery butterfly clips. She wore way too much makeup, with bright pink lipstick and violently aqua eye shadow. She wore fishnet stockings with a very short red shirt and a pink tube top. She was a walking fashion disaster. Amy snorted as she turned around. "Who is this Sean? Your little sister?" She giggled. Emma blushed a deep shade of red.

"No. I am…not his sister. I look…mature. So there." Amy snorted. "Sean? Uhh I'll meet you inside."


	4. Just a little less alone

"School play," Amy read aloud. "The Sound of Music in the Big City. A tale of romance, songs, and Fifth Avenue. Auditions take place Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, three to five. Everyone is guaranteed a part. Remember there are no small roles, only small actors." Amy shot a quick smile at Ellie.

"I'm trying out, you?"

Ellie frowned. 

"I don't know, I'm not a good actress but it would be way rad to work on the sets."

Amy smiled. This was her one way to get in the _in_ crowd. She was a pretty good actress and now she could show off her talents.

"So you trying out for the play?" Jimmy asked.

Charlotte bit into a carrot stick as she contemplated.

"No. I'm not an actress. You?"

Jimmy nodded. "Hell yeah. Are you joking? Big Jim's in the house!"

He pretended to shoot a basket as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"But I'd definitely want to do costumes or choreography. How about you Terri?"

Terry giggled and put on an English accent.

"Why not? I'm a sucker for the stage darling."

Terri and Charlotte exploded with laughter.

Charlotte checked her watch.

"I've got to get my stuff from my locker. Meet you guys after school in front of the theatre."

Charlotte walked away and Jimmy found himself staring at her butt.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Spinner flicked Jimmy in the head.

"What? Me? Nothing." A happy smile spread across his face.

Charlotte felt her eyes slowly close as Ms. Kwan droned on. _This is so boring. Will she shut up already?_ "Psst. Char." Hazel smiled triumphantly as she passed a note to Charlotte.

Char—

Let's hang out after school today.

Love, Jimmy

Char shot Jimmy an excited smile as she nodded and mouthed the word, "Yes." Ms. Kwan looked angrily at Charlotte. 

"Charlotte. You can go outside for talking in class."

Red-faced Charlotte stood up, gathered her things and walked out the door. She tapped her foot angrily on the tile floor. _That was _so_ embarrassing._ Seconds later, the door opened and another red-faced kid came out. 

"I was listening to music," he explained, pointing to his headphones. Charlotte smiled. 

"Oooh rebellious." They both laughed.

"I'm Peter," he said. "You're new aren't you?" 

Charlotte nodded. _Hey, he's kind of cute_. Shaggy dark hair fell over his piercing blue eyes, he was tall and lanky with tanned skin and a great smile.

"Char," she said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. So you…trying out for the play?"

Char cocked an eyebrow, a habit she'd picked up from Amy.

"Nope, I'm a dancer, not an actress."

Peter shot her a smile. 

"Cool…yeah same. I mean…I don't dance. But I-I…"

Charlotte batted her eyelashes. _Hey, nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting_. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, see you around, okay?" she waved and headed to the bathroom.

Terri bit her lip nervously as she peered into the big window that opened into the theatre where try-outs would be held. There were at least a hundred kids in there. What if she didn't make it? Charlotte walked up beside Terri.

"Just talked to Mrs. DuPree, the drama teacher. I'm doing costumes _and_ choreography. Pretty cool, huh?"

Terri nodded.

"Ter! Don't worry! You'll be great. I promise."

Jimmy popped up behind Charlotte.

"Excited? I am so gonna snag the part of Captain von Trapp."

Terri and Charlotte rolled their eyes.

"Look! Auditions are starting! We'd better go in."

Charlotte crept to the front of the room to take her place with the other staff. Mrs. DuPree was the director with Liberty as assistant director. Ellie was the set director and costume designer.

The first one to audition was Kendra. She was shaky and nervous as she began singing but as she grew into the music she became more passionate. She had a solid voice but not a great one. A petite blonde grade six was next. She spoke like a little girl and began singing of all things, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Marco was next, he had a surprisingly good voice. Ashley came up next. Her voice was sweet but not amazing. Everyone smiled at her as she came down. Nadia was next, although she was in a wheelchair her voice still sang out. Amy was next, her surprisingly deep, passionate voice reverberated throughout the room. The big surprise was Manny. When Manny began singing her song of choice Amazing Grace, everyone's jaws dropped. Her voice was clear and throaty, hitting every high note there was. The audience filled with applause.

Next was the dancing audition. Charlotte led them in a quick and simple routine. Emma was the best followed by Terri, Hazel, and Paige. Jimmy was simply awful. There was no other way to put it. Amy was pretty good.

The acting audition was next. Manny was really good and everyone else was just okay. After a few minutes the casting list went up.

****

Captain Von TrappMarco Del Rossi

****

Maria Manny Santos

****

The BaronessPaige Michalchuk

****

LieslTerri McGregor

****

Kirk, Liesl's BoyfriendSpinner Mason

****

FriedrichCraig Manning

****

BrigittaHazel Aden

****

LouisaAmy Baudelaire

****

KurtJT Yorke

****

MartaNadia Jamir

****

GretlEmma Nelson

**Mother Abbess**Ashley Kerwin

**Nun 1**Kendra Mason

**Priest**Toby Isaacs

****

Dinner GuestsEveryone else

Jimmy let out a disappointed sigh. He thought for sure he had the leading role! Oh well. At least he got to hang out with all the kids who didn't get in at rehearsals and stuff.

Terri smiled satisfactorily at the board. She got the biggest part out of all the children and she got to hang out with Hazel at rehearsal. Awesome.

Ashley wiped away tears. She was supposed to be Maria and some grade eight got it instead. Worse than that, she wasn't even one of the children, she was Mother Abbess! A nun!

Manny squealed. She was Maria! She, Manny Santos, was Maria!

"Kurt scared me with a snake!" Emma began. "It was _this_ big!" She stretched her arms out as far as they could go.

Manny looked on disapprovingly.

Emma moved her hands to about the size of a pencil.

"Kurt!" Manny called out.

JT walked onto the stage.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell her." Manny snapped.

JT delivered his lines comically. "Sorry."

Mrs. DuPree jumped up.

"No JT. It's not supposed to be funny. Take 42"

On the Other Side of the Building

Charlotte demonstrated a sweet waltz, slow and romantic. 

"Now you try it. Sing too."

"I am sixteen going on seventeen…" Terri stepped into the waltz twirling romatically.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen…" Spinner caught her in his arms as she fell exactly as Charlotte had shown them.

__

Wow, she's beautiful. Spinner thought.

Ellie bent over the set as she painted the walls of the convent. She imagined painting them a deep dark wooden color. It would be serious and romantic.

"I can't believe I'm not Maria…" Ashley droned on and on about the stupid role.

"Look! Ashley! I'm concentrating on my job. Why don't you concentrate on yours?" Ellie snapped.

Ashley frowned and stalked out of the room. How unfair.


End file.
